The Amazing Spiez! Kur Conspiracy
by Zak Saturday
Summary: When one of Doc's inventions Go Haywire Thanks to Zak, Zak ends up in the Spiez' Universe When the five meet, they become one unstopable team against someone Revealed to be Argost's SON!  On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Saga: The Amazing Spiez! Kur Conspiracy

Crossover: "the Amazing Spiez!" with mostly "the Secret Saturdays."

In another Dimension… 10pm

Doc: There, that should be enough work to call it a day.

Solomon "Doc" Saturday's Son Zak entered the Room and became really interested with what his dad was working on…

Zak: Hey dad, what's this? (Pointing at what looked like a hard light projector)

Doc: This, Zak, is a Dimensional Viewer. Pretty self-explanatory, it allows one to view other dimensions.

Zak: Whoa… Cool…

Doc: Don't even think about it.

Zak: Huh? I wasn't-

Doc: Never mind, now come on, Zak it's past your bed time.

Later that night…  
Zak: There it is Fisk; it's just sitting there waiting for us to use it.

Fisk: {wow}

Zak: Come on! (The two approach the machine. Zak boots up the system, like he was some mad scientist) (In a creepy voice) Fisk, PULL THE SWITCH!

Fiskerton did just that. The projector made some kind of holoscreen (hologram-projected screen) that had showed a picture of what looked like New York, nut with a few mistakes with where the skyscrapers were. Zak became way too curious he moved closer and closer until he tried to touch the "Screen."

That was the biggest mistake in Zak Saturday's life; the moment he touched it he was gone. He had no idea what he just did, nor would he until the next day. The poor kid…

Operation: Newbie

Speaking of kids…

The Cyber Smoothie, the next day…

A lot of kids, including young Tony Clark were gathered around a poster in the middle of the restaurant.

Tony: Whoa… (You can imagine it to be just like Zak's kind of Whoa.)

Greetings and Bienvenue, or should I just say hi?

Weird World

The coolest, creepiest, most stunning program ever to hit your television screen. Watch as the Great Professor Himself reveals to the world his extraordinary research on the most amazing creatures known to man, or should I say, "Unknown."

Live worldwide premier being held at the Summer Fair at 8:00PM.

By the time he read this, Tony's older siblings, Lee, Mark, and, Megan, were already surrounding him (this is Lee's day off.)

Tony: AWW-YEAH! I'm there.

Lee: hehehe, guess again bro (he pointed at the bottom of the poster which said, much to Tony disappointment, "Tickets not available to children ages 12 and under)

Tony: WHAT! NOOOOO!

Megan: aw cheer up Tony, there will be other thing at the fair.

Tony: Aw, I don't care about that!

Marc: you know Tony Megan's right, I mean-

Tony: I REALLY WANTED TO SEE THAT SHOW BUT NOW I CAN'T BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID-

Because at that moment He couldn't finish that sentence because suddenly the four were sucked through a trapdoor.

Lee: HUH? Were being WOOHPed NOW during VACATION?

Megan: What could be so important that Jerry couldn't wait until _after_ vacation ended?

Marc: well we're about to find out. 

The next thing they knew they were in Jerry's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Operation: Newbie

Part 2

Jerry: Hello Spies.

Lee: Hey Jerry, what's going on?

Jerry: I'm quite glad you asked. (The Screen Behind him showed a few photos of a pair of crime scenes.) As you can see, there have been two quite harsh breakouts last night. The first one occurred at the Unnatural History Research Facility (Based on the show, "Unnatural History"). The other one occurred a few hours later at a nearby artifacts warehouse. Both were only robbed of artifacts that were just recently discovered.

Tony: Aw man! Who'd wanna take a bunch of old stuff, and WHY?

Jerry: You'd be surprised…

Marc: Alright Jerry, Gadget us.  
Jerry: Alright, but were getting a few familiar ones this time. First we have an old favorite, the Lightspeed Shin-Guards. (He tossed them to Tony, who immediately put them on.) Next we have the Glue-on Goo Bomb (He tossed it to Lee). The See-No-Evil Contact Lenses (He tossed them to Megan). And, fresh from the WOOHP lab, the Multi-voice speaker (one of those earpieces with the mini-microphone attached to it, only this one looked golden colored and sinister. Oh, and there were four of them.) Special disguise gadgets that can literally edit your voice, but the variety of different vocal sounds depend on the original voice in question. (Tony, intrigued took one and tried to pull a random voice from the selection set.)

Tony: Testing… one, two, three- this doesn't even work!

Megan: that's because you forgot to actually turn it on Tony.  
Tony: oh… (He did so)

Tony: (disguised voice) I don't feel any dif- (he stopped, realizing his voice was just too deep to be his, and an older kind of deep at that.) Whoa!

Lee: Wow Tony, you sound like a 15-year old, literally!

At that moment, Tony had a very mischievous idea; Lee just said he sounded like he was 15. Like a teenager. Like someone old enough to get a ticket for Weird World no problem…

Jerry: alright then good luck spies! (He pressed a button and suddenly the spies were sucked down a tube heading for the WOOHP Jet.

Unnatural History Research Facility, 10:30PM

Lee: Wow.

Marc: Yikes.

It was no typical robbery; the entire place was torn apart but everything was there. Everything except…

Tony: hey look! (He pointed towards the only podium that was emptied of its contents.)

It was covered with a single fingerprint.

(POV: Zak)

Zak was on the city rooftops. He managed to reclaim a bunch of artifacts that ended up in that world along with him.

Zak: okay so. Claw, Check! Kumari Kandem Kur Stone, Check! Fire Sword [my mom's gonna be asking a lot of questions but] check! Then all that leaves is… uh-oh (he heard his cell phone beep)(he wired a camera in the UHRF the screen on his phone showed four kids in different jumpsuits looking at all the damage) Wait, their sending a bunch of kids to find me ha-ha! (He immediately took that back when he saw the girl in pink find a fingerprint that the boy in yellow pointed out)

(POV: Spies)

Marc: Good eye Tony, now let analyze this, (he did so but…)

Marc: WHAT THE- ?

Megan: Marc what is it?

Marc: this fingerprint doesn't belong to ANYONE in the WORLD!

The other three: HUH?

Tony: wait whaddaya mean anyone?

Mark: (shoves the monitor NEAR Tony's face.) SEE, TONY NO ONE AT ALL!

The Screen read "no data"

Tony: …

Lee: Well let's send this to Jerry anyway alright?

(POV: Zak)

Zak: Okay so their really good, I take that laugh back.

(POV: Spies)

Lee: Alright spies! Let's head on home!

Tony: HEY! (Did I mention Zak was racing back to facility? He only had time to catch breath when Tony saw his face up on the skylight.)

Marc: Who goes there!

The unknown person swooped down from the windowpane and stood in from of them. They couldn't see him very well, but from his silhouette he seemed to be about their age.

?: Just leave me alone alright?

Tony: Sorry pal, but we gotta take you in! He ran toward the person. The person managed to dodge it while at the same time, snatched the Lightspeed Shin-Guards.

(POV: Zak)

Zak just stared at the unknown gadget. Then, as if by impulse, he put them on and managed to turn them on.

Tony: uh-oh.

Zak immediately had the sense of what the gadget was for. It was awesome. He was suddenly running so fast around the spies that he made a whirlwind. He decided that he had enough fun and ran of into the night while the young agents were trying to recover; they were lifted into the air and crashed landed.

(POV: Spies)

Lee: what just happened?

Marc: he just used our own gadget against us, that's what happened!

Megan: uh guys?

Tony fell asleep. This hinted to the other spies that they needed some shut-eye. So they boarded the WOOHP Jet and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Operation: Newbie

Part 3

Local Park near Southdale. The next day…

Tony was walking to a ticket both wearing the Multi-Voice Speaker. He was SURE that this would work.

Tony: (Multi-Voice) Hey umm… one ticket for-

Girl: Sorry but principal Shields warned me about _you_ Tony Clark. (The girl let her head out of the both a little so her face can be seen more easily.)

Tony: (the Gadget now inactive) T-T-Terra?

Terra Prefontaine was Lee's athletic rival. She simply smiled.

Terra: What? I thought I could use a small-time summer job.

Tony: Umm… Never mind then.

Tony was about to give up when someone came up to him.

?: Hey do you mind if I give it a shot?

Tony: (Shocked) Umm… okay.

?: (he walks up to the booth) Hello, two tickets for Weird World please…

Terra: Hmm… (suspicious) okay (she hands him the tickets)

?: Here ya' go!(He hands Tony one of the tickets)

Tony: WOW! Thanks!

?: No problem. I'm Zak by the way.

The kid was wearing a hooded shirt but his eyes were clearly visible. They were truly black. So black, that the irises almost matched the pupils.

Tony: Hi, Zak! I'm Tony.

Zak: nice to meet ya.

Tony: Same here. See ya tonight!

Zak: (As he leaves) You too! BYE!

Ch. 3 End

Author's Note.

Sorry that this chapter is short.

I need as many reviews as I can from this and my other two story okay? Thanks!

Oh! And I want a lot of people to leave reviews for another TAS FanFiction called, "Operation: Trinity"


	4. Chapter 4

Operation: Newbie

Part 4

Zak felt weird, nervous, happy, excited, etc. He had just made his first best friend in this new world; the problem: that boy was also one of the four spies after him. Meanwhile, Tony was about to have so much fun at the fair. But, little do the five know that they are about to be pulled into something both extraordinarily wonderful and _horrible_.

WOOHP Rehabilitation Facility, a few minutes later…

A boy in a black cloak walks in, the security systems (oddly enough) ignoring his existence. Then an alarm bursts into noise after the boy walks right back out, and vanishes on the spot. The guards in the area check the damages; several prisoners were missing… 

The School Fair, 7:00 PM.

The Clarks were given no new info about the unusual robberies. However the four kids had other things in mind. Lee was at a carnival stand performing as a clown. The weird part about this; _Terra was giving the brightest most sincere applause._ Megan was playing a game with Marc at a nearby booth. Tony was with Zak, entering the performance area for the Weird World premiere.

The entire place was triangular, with two sides filled with seats and a third with a large screen. The entire area was lit by torches. In the middle of the area, there was a podium and a table in front of it.

Zak: Wow Tony, I can't believe how much funding Southdale helped put into this… (He means the stage)

Tony: I know, Right?

Zak: Hey, I'll go find us seats okay?

Tony: Alright. (That was convenient, seeing that after Zak left, Tony's MPCom went off. Lee's, Marc's, and Megan's MPComs went of as well)

Jerry: Hello spies.

Lee: Jerry?

Jerry: Terrible news; there was a massive WOOHP breakout. (All _five _people gasped at this news; Zak managed to find REALLY good seats but decided to overhear the conversation.) Several prisoners were reported missing, so be on guard. (Jerry cut off the connection after that.

Zak: Tone?

Tony immediately turned of his MPCom out of surprise.

Tony: Oh! Zak, Did 'ya find us some good seats.

Zak: Yeah… the best.

Meanwhile the other three Clark kids were still on MPCom connection.

Lee: Tony…

Marc: Lee, What do we do?

Lee: We're… (with regret) going to have to sneak into the event stage.

Megan: … As much as I want _not_ to agree to that, Lee's right.

A few minutes later, everyone was at the event stage; Tony and Zak were at really awesome seats that overlooked the entire event, while Lee, Marc, and Megan were underneath the seats that were set up for the audience.

Then the show began…


	5. Chapter 5

Operation: Newbie

Part 5

A boy entered the stage…

?: Hello! Hello, and welcome to tonight's performance. My name is Jason and I hope that no one is disappointed in what they see tonight.

At that moment, Megan froze. The boy there had already fascinated her; he was of average height, had semi-long, brown hair that reached down to his shoulders but not an inch longer, and he had deep hard brown eyes. He wore a black cloak (similar to the cloaks worn by Organization XIII in "Kingdom Hearts II"). Megan felt what she knew to be an absolute "love at first sight moment."

Zak on the other hand, felt a negative vibe coming off this cheery kid. In fact, he and Tony both thought they saw the boy's eyes flash amber at their whites. Zak thought it was all in his head and decided to shake off the feeling right way.

They were halfway through the show and so far Jason had shown them Naga relics, underwater treasures found out to be worthless yet precious to historians, and ancient Sumerian tablets. Now was the moment Zak was waiting for.

Jordan: and now for my final exhibit. Bring out the artifact!

At that moment, the table at the center of the stage opened up and something rose out of it. The hidden panel that rose up revealed the one thing Zak had come for in the first place…

… The Kur Stone. 

Jason: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, I hereby present to you… The Kur Stone! (Applause) now, this ancient tablet contains a hidden secret; the secret is the knowings of the great Cryptid known as Kur. Being the most powerful Cryptid alive, it is said that whoever controls Kur controls the world. Legends also state that every time that Kur he perished he returns under a new guise of identity, a reincarnation if you may. But that bring me to the last question I'm gonna ask: is. Kur. REAL?

But no one managed to hear the answer; at that moment there was an explosion nearby that sent a lot of debris into the carnival area. People began to run for dear life as another explosion occurred sending more debris everywhere. The only ones who stayed were Zak, Lee, Marc, Megan, and Tony. They all made a mad dash for the Kur stone.

The spies made it there just splitseconds before Zak did.

Zak: (As he also grabbed the Kur Stone) Wait you don't know what this thing can do.

Marc: Look, it's better than leaving this thing here.

Zak: … Okay.

So the four ran away taking the Kur Stone with then. But then they found a bomb in front of them, detonating. The five shielded themselves but then something unpredictable happened. The Kur stone lit up. Before the spies and Zak knew any better the Kur stone bathed them in a rainbow of lights. The next thing they knew, they were lying on the ground. Each of there eyes glowed a different color; Lee: red; Marc: blue; Megan: pink/purple; Tony: yellow; and Zak: Orange… then, the five fell unconscious… … …

Authors note: I will be asking from here on for quotes from videogames through Private Messaging. For now, I need as many quotes from, "Batman: Arkham Asylum" as possible. Until then… … …


End file.
